


You

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'The Sermon in the Sewer".  Buffy's heart is breaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

Why is my room the same? Surely something should be different. Faces on the photos that adorn my walls shouldn’t be smiling. The wallpaper should be jagged and torn, the windows smashed and the blinds ripped from them.

My bed is wrong. It shouldn’t be so comforting. It should be hard like rocks, unmade, the bedding dirty and worn.

My clothes hang like regimented soldiers, waiting to pass an inspection parade. They should be crumpled and stained.

Like my heart.

How long is it since you told me goodbye? It could be an hour, or it could be days. 

Am I still crying? My face is still wet, but that could be from before.

Do I still feel? 

How did I get here; and can I ever find my way back to where I was before? To who I was before?

Before him.

The ring on my finger suddenly feels like a vice. I tug on it but it won’t let go.

Just like you.

I’m dying; I must be dying. I don’t know how to breathe. I don’t know how to think.

All I know is you.


End file.
